


Peacock's Village

by peja



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: [BBCs The Avengers] John Steed finds a place of peace





	Peacock's Village

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Fandom: The Avengers (BBC)  
Characters/Pairing (portrayed by): John Steed/Mother [Patrick Macnee/Patrick Newell]  
Rating: FRT  
Prompt: this weeks prompt from the http://community.livejournal.com/slashkingdom/ LJ authors choice #113 - Peacock's Village - any pairing - any length:  
Use the phrase "Peacock's village" in a story. Can be the obvious local attraction, or a phrase to represent, whatever the words create for you.  
Warnings: ShortFic  
Genre: (General/hetero/slash) Slash  
Series: (y/no) Heavens no...  
Series URL:  
Previous stories [title & URL]: Again none  
Chapter number if WIP:  
Previous chapters or series at:  
Sand-box [open series]: Yes, if ya got the stone  
Permission to archive to WWOMB: Yes  
Acknowledgments/Notes: Thanks to the Linebyline comm, who inspired the slash kingdom expanded prompt. FYI, I wrote this fandom (first time) because the prompt just screamed John Steed for me, so there. Also thanks Kerensa, for the beta. 'Preciate it.  
Disclaimer. The BBC series, The Avengers, does not belong to me. no money made in this  
This was written for my own pleasure, cuz I've never seen John Steed slash and wanted to play there. If anyone knows of some....?  


* * *

Peacock's Village

by PEJA

 

John Steed sauntered down the cobble-stoned main street of the little out of the way village, feeling right at home among the dapper gents and ladies. He tipped his bowler to a gaggle of young women, smiling to himself when they burst into girlish giggles.

 

He caught the sweet rich scent of tobacco on a wafting breeze. Fine Columbia tobacco. A pleasant surprise, bringing back delightful memories of the night before. He kept his stroll sedate and relaxed, even as excitement of the hunt flushed through his system. He found the quaint smoker's shoppe tucked between a sweets shoppe and The Ye Olde Pub & Brewery.

 

The old fashioned shoppe was narrow, painted in sedate natural colors, lit for comfort inside. He pushed through the front door and paused to get the lay of the land. Built-in oak units, with pearl handled doors under glassed in shelves that filled in the remaining wall space from the floor to ceiling ran the entire length of the right side. The shelves were stocked with a wide variety of humidors. All finely crafted, some carved but most simply quality wood and polished to brilliance.

 

His expert glance roamed the distinguished Italian made Ser Jacopo pipes admiring the expert craftsmanship. A Meerschaum pipe with a sultan carved bowl caught his eye, drawing him in for a closer inspection. Cigars carrying labels like Arturo Fuente and Zino Platinum sprang out to draw his refined eye.

 

On the other side of the room, over-stuffed leather chairs and side tables, again of gleaming oak and polished to a mirror like brilliance, popped up in inviting little clutches. Several gentlemen rested in quiet chat, puffing on cigars and pipes. There were no cigarettes in this quiet sanctuary. This was a world of elite tastes.

 

Smiling to himself, he found a chair in a secluded area. It felt sublime, taking a moment to shed the realities of his world in this old-world setting. No one came to disturbed him. No one demanded his attention.

 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Once more the rich scents swirling around him stirred memories of the night before. Of sleeping in Mother's arms after an evening of love.

 

He chuckled to himself. He'd never thought of himself as a man with tasted for men of heavier stature, but there was something about the man who lorded it over him both in the office and in the bedroom. Something that stabilized him and made him stronger.

 

The world may consider him a womanizer, but here in this secluded peacock's village introduced to him by his most loved life partner, John Steed could let his hair down and be what his nature demanded.

 

He didn't need a tinkling bell to let him know Mother had tracked him down. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the man's spirit reaching out to envelope him in a special amour of love shared just by them. He did open his eyes, though. Opened his eyes and smiled as Mother leaned down to whisper a kiss over his eager lips. "I felt you thinking of me." Mother purred against his lips as the kiss broke.

 

Steed nodded just a slight tilt of his head, and smiled. "You always know."

 

 

End

 

Okay, drain the sap bubble, I know, but it is what it is. Would love to get some comments on this


End file.
